


Pomegranate

by UEvangeline



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UEvangeline/pseuds/UEvangeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone wanted to know Hades better, but not in that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomegranate

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the HC-Bingo under the prompt "Dub-con".

When the earth divided itself under her feet and she fell down, Persephone couldn’t believe what was happening to her. The horses of the god of the Underworld caught her on the way down, placing her safely on the halls of the immense castle, where blue fire was burning on the candles.

She wondered how her sisters were feeling now. Athena was probably furious with the fact that she didn’t saw that coming. Artemis was probably thinking of how scared she must be, kidnapped and taken to a place with no sunlight.

Truth was, however, that Persephone had been waiting for that for a long time. She had seen Hades only once before, and his presence fascinated her. He was nothing like the gods of Olympus. He spoke little and his face displayed almost no emotion. She figured being virtually alone in Tartarus did little to one’s social skills.

She wanted to meet him! She felt a strong desire to talk to him, understand whether he was alone by choice or by lack of other options. Hermes was the only god who could travel down there, and she knew the messenger was hardly the most pleasant company, especially when he had waken up on his humorous side.

Hades approached her from behind, pulling her hardly against his ivory body. Of course she knew why he had kidnapped her, and she also was well aware she had provoked it all, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t a bit scared of what was about to happen.

“I wonder what a sunny creature like you was thinking, trying to draw my attention so shamelessly.” He whispered on her ear, sending a shiver down her body.

Yes, his whole presence was frightening, but that was what called out the most for her.

“I didn’t do anything on purpose.” She answered, her voice shaken.

“No, you sure didn’t.” His voice was as powerful as his image.

Before she could answer, his hands were on her belt, destroying the leather and making her dress fall to the ground. He turned her around by the arm, forcing her to stare at him – black against limpid blue. He could see the desire and the fear, mixed on her. He groaned.

With one arm, he brought her closer to him, kissing her forcefully. Before Persephone could react, Hades undid his own belt, letting his clothes fall to the ground, next to hers. Next thing she knew, her back was against the cold ivory floor. Did he really want to do that on the floor? That certainly wasn’t how she had imagined the whole thing.

“Hades…” she whispered, her tone of voice discretely complaining about the precarious situation.

However, if he heard her, he pretended not to. That goddess had purposefully teased him, running down those meadows with flowers on her arms and smiles on her lips. He desired her insanely. Persephone must have some kind of dirty business with Aphrodite, there was no other explanation.

When he entered her, Persephone screamed, and it wasn’t for pleasure. It hurt. And it seemed like he had done it on purpose, as if he wanted to see her in pain. Tears fell from her sapphire eyes as she noticed he was punishing her for trying so hardly to seduce him.

For the gods, she just wanted to get to know him a little better! Everyone was always babbling about Hades, the great silent lord of the Underworld. However, when she laid her eyes upon him, she, someway she would never understand, thought everything that was said about him wasn’t true.

He didn’t seem cruel or mean, he just seemed… lonely. Awfully lonely.

When he was done with her, he just got up, his eyes filled with anger.

“You can go back to your sunny land now and tell your nymphs about the amazing experience you just had.”

Persephone caught her dress, trying to cover herself from him. She could hear the anger on Hades’ voice, but she was just sad. Sad, afraid and disappointed.

“That wasn’t what I came here for.”

He straightened his eyes, staring at her as if she was some kind of perverse being, trying its best to make a fool of him.

“I thought you were different from them.” She said, her throat feeling thick because of the tears.

“Different from whom?”

“My brothers, Apollo, Hermes and Dionysus. And, of course, my father, Zeus. No one never speaks about the great deeds of a son of Hades, like they do about the sons of those I mentioned. Gods, even the daughters have fame. And when I saw you… I figured you were different.”

Hades chuckled bitterly.

“You’re just a fool, child. Too young to understand anything.”

She tried to wipe away her tears, but they just kept coming, completely ignoring her will.

“My father will probably just marry me to some idiotic mortal, like he is planning to do to Tetis. I don’t want such a sad future for me. I don’t want mortal children.”

This time, Hades laughed openly.

“And you thought _I_ would marry _you_?”

Persephone pretended not to be hurt by that comment. Wasn’t she pretty enough? She was the daughter of proud Demeter, the goddess of harvest. She tended to all flowers and trees, making them grow more beautifully than any plant could ever expect to. She had golden hair, blue eyes and the most perfect body any god has ever had. Didn’t any of that please him at all?

“You seemed so lonely… I thought I could be the one to make you some company.”

His laughs continued to echo through the walls.

“Do you really think you can live down here, child? You, who enjoy Helios the most, think you can live on a place where he never shines?”

With the little dignity she had left, Persephone raised from the floor, collecting her belt to properly hold her clothes in place.

“Well, it just seems like you are not who I thought you were. I’m sorry to have bothered you. I’m ready to leave now… And never come back.”

The more she talked, more Hades got furious. However, he was furious with her for understanding him so completely with just a single glance at his direction. Yes, he was lonely. Yes, he didn’t like to fool around with mortals when he would have to deal with their souls after they were dead. In all his infinite time on the Underworld, he had seen a lot of mortals with endless resentment towards the gods, especially the objects of Zeus’ desire. Those spirits went completely mad, and it was really difficult to deal with them.

That was why Hades never even looked twice at a human.

Getting closer to her, he held her by the chin, forcing her to look at him.

“Why would you like to stay down here?”

“My mother would have to stop treating me like a baby. I wouldn’t be forced to marry a human, or worse, Apollo, Hermes or Ares. My father won’t have any control of my life. Hera would have to stop annoying me – as if I’m the only bastard child of Zeus! I would finally be treated like a real goddess, instead of being looked upon as if I’m nothing but a pretty nymph.”

“You are not a nymph.”

“Tell that to the twelve very important gods of Olympus.”

And that was when Hades decided Persephone was perfect to be his queen. Nothing had made him more furious than being left out of the “Olympians”. Poseidon wasn’t a god of Olympus, but he was on that ridiculous list.

Letting his thumbs run across her cheeks, Hades wiped away her tears, finally feeling sorry for what he had done to her.

“I will take you as my wife, Persephone with purple garlands.”

“Aren’t you tricking me?” she asked.

He smiled at her, and she noticed how incredibly beautiful he really was. Zeus and Poseidon were nothing compared to him.

“No. And our marriage was already consummated. You can’t escape me now.”

She smiled to him, finally feeling like something important had happened to her. She would make him proud, he would see.

Materializing a pomegranate, he opened it for her.

“After you eat, this realm will become your home.”

But she only had time to eat three seeds before Hermes was able to grab her and take her away.

                          


End file.
